Wonderland
by xXHikariRenXx
Summary: In between reality and dreams there's a place called Wonderland. Maka, a normal girl falls into this place being called the next 'Alice', the one who will save Wonderland. What is 'Alice? She knows nothing of the place not even that single bloody secret.
1. Pushed down a rabbit hole by a Rabbit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>HALLOOO ALLL! <strong>

**this is my new story :3 happy? no? TT-TT ok,... anyways, i havent got much to say... it's loosely based on Alice in Wonderland... Sorta. I just goottta gett this out because I'm reading a manga based on Alice in Wonderland too so I was thinking...**

**ANYWAYS this is my third ongoing fanfic so be nice and review for me yea? X3**

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Pushed down the Rabbit Hole by a Rabbit**

* * *

><p>Escape… Is what I want.<p>

Escape from this boring world where nothing is satisfying me.

Is this world complete? Was it in progress? Has our creator stopped halfway?

Probably not. I don't care. Someone, something, take me somewhere where anything is possible, where things aren't normal.

Well, after thinking that, it was the biggest mistake of my life.

… Or was it?

* * *

><p>"Argh this is so not cool! The stupid Queen will go agro if I don't go now!"<p>

The boy with white hair and rabbit ears continuously checked his phone. He had red eyes and was wearing a red hoodie with baggy black pants.

"Hurry up! You are so slow!"

"I want to go slow!" I said, pushing away all the leaves and weeds. " Because I know that soon, I will wake up from this stupid dream and go back to being the normal and boring girl that I am! So I'm taking my time! There's no way you're real!"

The boy sighed and grabbed my arm. "Get your ass moving! The Queen will go agro!"

"Look, I don't care about your stupid Queen! Stop talking to me as if you are real!"

"I AM REAL!"

I didn't even have enough time to complain when he pushed me down a hole.

"THAT'S NOT NICE..!" was all I could say.

He jumped in after me, falling next to me.

"HOW ARE WE GONNA STOP?" I screamed.

He grabbed a skateboard which was sticking out of the wall and grabbed me around the waist. On the bottom of the skateboard, there was this… This gravitational energy and we hovered JUST above the ground.

A wave of relief swept over me and I jumped off the skateboard, my body still trembling.

"It… Feels so real…" I murmured.

He slapped his forehead. "It is real!"

"Then let me know your name!"

"No goddamn time! Hurry up!"

Before I could even move, he had run down a dark hall.

"Wait!" I ran after him to find myself in a room. There was a single glass table in the middle and around were doors.

I walked up to the table and there was a key.

I went to all the doors and tried to open them but none of them budged. I grabbed the key on the table and tried it on all the doors but it was either too small for the keyhole or too big.

"STUPID DREAM!" I exclaimed, chucking the key to the ground.

Then I noticed a curtain. Behind it was a small door, probably one tenth of me.

I sat on the ground, peering at the door. "Oh I get it now! This stupid dream is just like Alice in Wonderland! How boring. There's going to be a potion, I'll drink it and become tiny so I can fit through, there'll be a cake and I'll become big. So predictable."

"Not really, Maka."

I jerked up. "Eh? Who's talking?"

"Me."

"And I'm asking who the hell is 'me'?"

"Short things need love too y'know…"

I looked down. "You're… A DOOR."

"Yes, I'm a door. How are you going to get out?" said THE DOOR.

I stared at it. It was a DOOR. A DOOR was talking to me. A DOOR.

"I… I don't know."

It made a face. And yes, it had a FACE. "You could try by getting that _key _to _unlock _me."

"You're the door so unlock yourself!"

"No can do hun."

I was talking to a DOOR. We actually had a conversation. That's the creepy part…

"Then what? You're probably going to tell me to drink a potion. Then eat a crappy cake. Alice in Wonderland is a fairytale _everybody _knows, alright? It's a _boring _fairytale. This dream is EXACTLY like it. Except I'm not dumb little Alice."

I reached for the key on the floor and unlocked it. The door suddenly grew very big and looked down at me as it opened itself.

"Let me tell you Maka Albarn, this is not a dream."

I sighed. "Yes, of COURSE it isn't."

"And this is nothing like Alice in Wonderla –"

"Yeah. It's worse."

"Will you stop interrupting me? I'm trying to sound ominous and mysterious!"

I sighed. "Fine."

"This is nothing like Alice in Wonderland. We didn't simply call you here because we want to. This place is getting eaten away by madness and by one called Queen. Your destiny is to save us. Then we will allow you to leave."

I made a face. "This TALK is starting to turn _me_ MAD."

The door sighed. "Will you just go already?"

"Fine, fine." I walked outside.

You've got to be kidding me. What is this, the parody of Alice in Wonderland?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>


	2. Eating Chillis make me Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>I ammmmm sooooo sorryyy if you all think this chap is a bit boring i seriously skipped a few chapter for ALice in Wonderland cuz i was reading it so this is a bit weird... i promise the next one will be better ^^ please continue to read, review and support mee ! thankk you all XD ahahahaha and soorry ffor the weird chap names XP<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Eating Chillis make me Cry **

* * *

><p>"Hm. I'm not big. I'm not crying."<p>

I just remembered, just before the talking door closed, I heard it whisper something.

"_Actually, we do try to make it like Alice in Wonderland."_

I sighed. I knew the story too well. Might as well wake up from this dream.

I mean COME ON! Destiny? Madness? What was that door on about? I never knew doors could blabber crap like that…

I took a deep breath. "I AM NOT CRYING! AND THERE IS NO BLOODY LAKE OF TEARS OR SHIT HERE!

"HM! FINE!" said a voice.

"EH?" I looked around. "Who said that?"

Something towered above me, blocking the sunlight. I looked up.

"Is that… Is that a bucket..?"

It abruptly tipped over and _rained _on me.

"OK. WHO'S THAT MOTHER –"

CLANG!

My surroundings were completely shut out.

"Fine! Just trap me in a huge ass bucket while I'm soaking wet!" I exclaimed angrily, wringing my blue plaided skirt.

"Why are you so STUPID?" said a familiar voice.

"Excuse me? Oii White Rabbit! Help me out!" I said, hitting against the inside of the bucket.

"Hurry up and get out!" he yelled outside.

I was beginning to get really pissed. "HOW THE HELL DO I HURRY AND GET OUT WHEN I'M STUCK IN THIS FUCKIN HUGE BUCKET?" I kicked the bucket furiously in the darkness. "AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO IN MY DREAM YOU STUPID RABBIT!"

"This is not a dream!" he said.

"Yeah sure! All you weird things tell me that, first a rabbit boy and then a DOOR! A GODDAMN FREAKIN DOOR!"

Suddenly, I felt weird. My body… Was feeling very weird.

The inside of the bucket soon didn't seem so big anymore, up to the point my face was squashed inside.

"ARGH WHAT IS THIS?" I yelled.

"That water did have some affect…" Murmured the boy. "Oh shit we're really late! Get going!"

I sat on the ground, crossing my arms. "I will not move until you get this bucket off my head."

"You take it off! It's a matter of life or death now!"

"I WOULD TAKE IT OFF IF I COULD."

He groaned and I felt him drop something at my feet. "What's that?"

"Eat it!" he said impatiently. "It'll get you out of that bucket!"

I fiddled around and grabbed the thing. I tried squeezing it through the gap in the bucket and ate it.

I froze. "GAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

I was literally breathing out FIRE!

My eyes started to tear up. It was so goddamn chilli I was crying!

My tears started to fall through the gaps of the bucket and dropped to the ground.

"Is it burning?"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?"

"The bucket. Is it burning from the chilli?"

"THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD!" I screamed.

The tears couldn't stop. They kept coming down. Soon, I could feel water on the ground.

"Shit! You oversized giant! Stop crying!" said the boy, panicked.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

I swang my fist blindly and it hit something and sent it flying.

There was something in my hand. "What… Is this..?"

I felt the tiny thing with two hands, stretching it carefully with my fingers.

"It's a glove…"

Before I noticed, the glove strangely fit on my hand. "Eh? Am I returning to normal..?"

When the bucket could budge, I hurriedly took it off and gulped in huge amounts of air.

I looked around. That stupid rabbit left me. And who said they'll take me away to a place where all my dreams will come true and a place where I won't ever have to see my old life again? ALL OF THIS IS BULL CRAP. I CANNOT BELIEVED THAT I TRUSTED A STUPID RABBIT LIKE HIM!

I muttered to myself, not realising that I was floating in water.

This… Are my tears. I'm floating in my tears. I sighed and let the current drift me through the forest. It was thick with colourful leaves and flowers.

"Oh look who's here." Said a daisy.

I sighed. Must all annoying things talk to me?

"Is it the rumoured Maka – chan who will save Wonderland?" said a rose.

A violet scoffed. "Someone like her can never save us. Look at the state she is in."

That. That had shot an arrow right to my head.

"IN MY WORLD, WE HAVE LAWNMOWERS, THE ENEMY OF ALL FLOWERS AND PLANTS LIKE YOU! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CUT UP, KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT! I'D RATHER THE FLOWERS AT MY PLACE BECAUSE THEY CAN'T SPEAK FOR THEMSELVES!" I screamed with rage at them.

This has to stop. THEY'RE ALL TALKING TO ME LIKE IT'S NORMAL! FLOWERS DON'T TALK! NEITHER DO DOORS!

"How rude!" exclaimed the rose.

"Let her be!" snapped the violet.

"You can perish here, human!" said the daisy.

I stuck my tongue out at them and swam away. "I hope your leaves writher and die!"

* * *

><p>The water finally cleared up and I was washed upon a huge leaf.<p>

I coughed. Smoke was everywhere.

I looked up and saw a person with a screw through his head. He was wearing blue clothes that didn't suit him and smoking a long pipe.

His voice was bland when he smoke, I mean spoke. "Are you Maaakaaa?"

I shuddered. "Um. Yeah. Are you a blue caterpillar?"

"This isn't Alice in Wonderland. Waaake up."

Did he have some weed? Why is he talking like that..?

"I am Stein…" He blew smoke in my face and I coughed.

"How can I leave..?" I said, controlling my coughing fit.

"You cannooot leave untiiil you've fulfilled your purpose…"

"W-What purpose? What purpose do I have when I'm dreaming?"

He slid, yeah SLID, down the leaf halfway and leaned close to me.

"This isn't a dream… You're heart is thinking what if while your mind tries to deny the fact…"

"W-What..?" I stuttered, staring at him.

Stein rolled over on the leaf, facing me upside down.

"Destroy Queen and the maaaadness spreading throughout Wonderland and your task is dooone…"

"I think it already affected you." I said, making a face.

He smiled creepily. "Probably soooo."

"How do I get there..? To the Queen I mean."

"I don't know, go look for a caaat."

"Cat..?" I sighed. "You're useless!"

I angrily walked off deeper into the forest.

Next is chapter three of Alice in Wonderland… Someone, kill. Me. Now…

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>


	3. Finding the Cat

**HALLO! this story is being continued :D thanks to Black Wolf XIII telling me not to give up on this epic failing story :D everyone, thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for dropping it! I'm back on track ;) you can count on it.**

**xhikari**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Finding the Cat **

* * *

><p>"Stop following me."<p>

"Why so mean for Maka – chan?"

"Don't talk to me."

I was quickly walking away from a man with red shoulder- length hair who had MOUSE EARS and a TAIL. FREAKY, MUCH?

I turned around, annoyed. "Stop following me you weird psychotic stalker!"

He started crying. "Maka – chaaan, don't be mean!"

I made a face. "You disgust me."

I walked ahead, ignoring him. "What is this weird world anyway? It's so distorted."

"The Queen will rule us once again… The time of 'Alice' our saviour must come again." said the Mouse guy in a creepy tone.

"W-What?"

I turned around to see no one there anymore.

Am I going mad..?

"I SEND YOU POSITIVE VIBES! OOOGUUUUHHH!" said the voice of the Mouse man.

I sighed. "Go away already."

I shook my head and continued walking through the dark forest. I've got to find a way out of here. I've had enough of talking inanimate objects, weird freaky animal people and the rabbit! That goddamn rabbit that pulled me out of my peaceful normal life…

"Wasn't… That what I wanted..?" I asked myself. "Didn't I _ask _to get pulled away from that normal and predictable world of mine..?"

"Yeah. You did."

I looked ahead. Then I sighed. "I know I did. But why can't I just get a proper explanation of what the fuck this place is and who the fuck is Alice?"

Soul sighed. "Wonderland's purity is being tainted cause of the evil that Queen is creating."

"Who is Queen? Everyone talks about her like she's some some, scary powerful bitch..!"

Soul made a face. "You… Can say that… Anyway, you know the story 'Alice in Wonderland' right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. How can I not? I've heard it over a thousand times in this world."

I rolled his eyes and started walking. I followed him, listening as he continued. "We are the descendants of the people that were originally in Alice in Wonderland."

I tilted my head. "Descendants? What happened to the old characters? I'd rather the old rabbit because he wasn't as annoying."

Soul ignored me. "Because the old characters died."

I gaped. "EH? Didn't Alice save them and stuff?"

"No. She didn't save shit. The so called chosen one ran away or something."

"That's not how it is in the book…"

"Well the book was made up for gullible people like you to think of happier days."

I gave him a look. "So calling me 'Alice' the saviour would also bring you all down to death?"

Soul shrugged. "Pretty much."

"This conversation is going nowhere. Continue with the story."

"Your job is basically trying to do a better job than the last Alice."

"I'm fine with Maka, thanks." I kicked a stick. "How the hell do I save you all anyway? Don't expect me to have magical powers or anything… Cuz I don't."

He sighed. "I know that!"

"Then what the hell is the point of choosing me as Alice when I don't know shit?"

"We didn't choose you." He said sternly. "You were _fated _as Alice."

We continued walking through the forest. "It's said that whoever is chosen as 'Alice' –" started Soul.

" – _they're the ones who've committed the _sin._"_

I jerked up. "What sin..?"

Soul looked back at me. "What are you on about? I said that whoever is chosen as 'Alice', they need to fulfil their destiny."

"Nooo…" I said shaking my head. "Didn't you say that we're the ones who have committed the _sin_?"

He made a face. "You are by far the cheesiest person I've met in my entire life."

"I am _not _cheesy!" I argued. "Go die rabbit."

"_Hehehee..!_"

I stopped. "What… Was that?"

Soul sighed. "Come out already. You sound like a psycho in the shadows."

A girl with purple curly hair, big boobs, big golden eyes and cat ears and tail materialized out of thin air.

"GAH!" I yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Nyaa don't be such a meanie Alice!"

"I'm not 'Alice'! It's Maka, Maka!"

"Ne Sooull, we got a bad tempered Alice!"

"I'm not Alice –"

"Yo Blair, cut the crap. Just tell us what we need to hear." Cut in Soul.

The cat girl smiled.

"You gotta play a game with me if you want to know about the being 'Alice' and where your next destination is!"

"Game..?" I muttered.

Blair winked.

"Chesire's game~!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Three<strong>


End file.
